Way to eternity
by Glasgow
Summary: Holmes retrouve sa liberté, mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu. Holmes/Watson. Rating T à cause du thème.


Voilà un moment que j'avais envie de refaire un petit drame avec eux, c'est donc chose faite ;)

Vous allez peut-être trouver Holmes un peu OOC, pour cela je m'en excuse d'avance, mais étant donné ce que je lui ai fait vivre on va dire que ses réactions peuvent tout de même être envisageables.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

La silhouette frêle avançait lentement, disparaissant régulièrement, engloutis par la nuit entre la lumière des réverbères avant de réapparaitre pour quelques instants. Aidé par sa canne, l'homme frissonnait et toussait régulièrement. Une mauvaise toux, probablement la tuberculose, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en occuper. Il avait été libéré du pénitencier de Pentonville dans la matinée et errait depuis dans les rues londoniennes, tentant de trouver enfin le courage de se diriger vers l'endroit dont il rêvait depuis deux ans. Deux ans de privation, de souffrances, de coups, d'humiliation, mais surtout de solitude. Et durant tout ce temps, il n'y avait que Lui. Lui et la promesse de leurs retrouvailles. Pourtant, à présent qu'il allait enfin le retrouver il avait peur. Peur d'avoir trop changé et de ne plus lui plaire, peur de le retrouver changé. Peur… Alors il marchait, ne sentant pas la fatigue dans son corps ravagé par l'enfer qu'il avait traversée.

Un peu plus tôt, ses pas l'avaient mené à Baker Street il était resté longtemps à contempler cette maison où il avait vécu, où ils avaient vécu. L'appartement dans lequel ils avaient partagé tant de bons moments avaient été reloué depuis, effaçant ainsi les toutes dernières traces de leurs vies d'avant. Regardant ces fenêtres éclairées, derrières lesquelles d'autres personnes étaient heureuses à n'en pas douter, les larmes qu'il était parvenu à retenir durant deux ans avaient finalement repris le dessus. Il avait pleuré longuement, se moquant bien des regards étonnés ou scandalisés que lui lançaient les passants curieux. Jamais de sa vie encore il n'avait pleuré, jamais. A présent cela lui semblait pourtant comme nécessaire, parce qu'il n'était clairement plus l'homme qu'il avait été jusque-là. Et puis il s'était finalement calmé, acceptant l'idée que son chagrin ne changerait rien, ne lui rendrait pas cette vie qu'on lui avait volée.

Alors il avait repris sa route, perdu dans ses pensées. Celles-là même qui l'avaient si souvent empêché de dormir. Pensées agréables dans lesquelles Lui était tellement présent, mais également les pensées cauchemardesques de tout ce qu'il avait traversé depuis qu'il l'avait perdu, qu'il avait tout perdu, parce que même lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prétendre à une vie normale. Bien trop de choses avaient changé dans leurs vies.

ooOoo

Levant les yeux avec curiosité, il remarqua qu'il était finalement arrivé sans vraiment le vouloir à cette destination qu'il redoutait autant qu'il la désirait. Gravissant les quelques marches de pierre, il s'arrêta sur le petit perron avant de frapper faiblement à la porte, craignant encore ce qui se passerait lorsque le battant s'ouvrirait enfin. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'ici, à présent il ne pouvait plus reculer. Une part de lui ne le voulait même plus. Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il demande pardon pour tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il frissonna lorsque la chaleur de l'intérieur le frappa de plein fouet tandis que la porte s'entrouvrait. Le reconnaissant, un faible sourire éclaira le visage triste et sombre de la jeune femme, mais, découvrant bien vite l'état pitoyable de son visiteur, immédiatement l'inquiétude assombrit son regard.

« - Au nom du ciel, monsieur Holmes, dans quel état êtes-vous ? Entrez, venez vous réchauffer. »

Pris au dépourvu l'espace d'un instant alors qu'il avait espéré trouver Watson et non son épouse, Holmes, transi de froid et épuisé, répondit malgré tout à l'invitation. Mais tandis qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur et que Mary refermait derrière eux, l'émotion fut à nouveau trop forte et il laissa tomber sur le sol dans le petit couloir, promenant son regard hagard qu'il avait bien cru ne jamais revoir.

Il ferma les yeux et le calme de cet endroit qu'il connaissait si bien lui donna l'impression de tout revivre une seconde fois. L'humiliation de la révélation, le procès forcément exposé du fait de l'identité des deux accusés, puis la séparation lors de l'incarcération. Et puis l'horreur absolue. Les grand Sherlock Holmes et son acolyte de toujours reconnu coupables d'atteinte aux bonnes mœurs et condamnés à la plus lourdes des peines encourue pour des sodomites, deux années de travaux forcés dans les pires prisons du sud du pays. Prisons dans lesquelles le détective retrouva à plusieurs reprises des criminels qu'il avait lui-même permis d'arrêter au temps de son prestige. Il avait fini par perdre le compte de tous les passages à tabac qu'il avait subis ainsi que du nombre de ses séjours à l'infirmerie. A chaque fois il n'avait survécu que par miracle, mais s'en était trouvé très gravement affaibli, affublé d'une jambe dont les os ne s'étaient jamais ressoudés correctement. Et le voici désormais contraint de boiter, s'aidant d'une canne, comme son cher John, cet homme qu'il aimait tant, cet homme qui s'était retrouvé entraîné dans toute cette folie avec lui. Coupables l'un et l'autre de s'être simplement aimés. Coupables d'avoir naïvement pensé pouvoir être plus forts qu'une simple loi, mais qui avait tout pouvoir.

Pire que tout, pire que les coups, que la douleur physique, c'était l'absence de John. Dans un souci de cruauté ultime, les deux hommes n'avaient évidement pas été emprisonnés au même endroit. Alors, inlassablement, Holmes avait demandé des nouvelles de son amant à ses geôliers, qui jamais ne lui avaient donné satisfaction. Il n'avait donc eu d'autre choix que d'espérer que John aille bien, mieux que lui. Cela avait probablement été le pire. L'ignorance. Pire encore que la solitude.

Sentant les bras de Mary autour de ses épaules, il parvint finalement à se calmer. Reniflant, il s'essuya ses yeux humides avant de s'asseoir à même le sol tandis que la jeune femme s'agenouillait près de lui.

« - Pardonnez-moi, dit-il avec un sourire gêné. Je ne devrais pas me conduire ainsi.

- Voyons, vous n'avez nul besoin de vous excuser. A présent dites-moi, quand êtes vous sorti ?

- Il y a quelques heures. Et je suis venu dès que j'en aie été capable. Vous devez trouver cette attitude indécente étant donné les circonstances, mais… J'ai besoin de le voir. »

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase dans un murmure, il sentit la jeune femme se raidir contre lui.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

- Alors vous ne savez pas ? »

Tournant la tête vers elle, il la fixa d'un regard flamboyant.

« - Que devrais-je savoir ?

- Je pensais que cela au moins ils vous le diraient, reprit Mary en se levant. Je suis passée à la prison où vous séjourniez et j'ai demandé personnellement à ce qu'on vous informe. Bien sûr j'aurais dû aller vous trouver moi-même, vous l'annoncer en personne, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Vous comprenez, ce fut une période difficile pour moi. A la vérité cela l'est toujours.

- Dites moi ! s'écria Holmes d'un ton nerveux. »

Evidemment, il craignait avoir compris ce qui se préparait, mais une partie de lui refusait encore de l'accepter. Non, il se trompait forcément. Dans un instant la jeune femme allait lui annoncer que John allait bien, que, s'étant pour sa part parfaitement conduit durant sa détention, il avait été libéré voilà déjà plusieurs mois, et qu'il l'attendait dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Pourtant l'attitude nerveuse de Mary semblait aller à l'encontre de ses espérances. Se levant à son tour avec difficulté, il alla se planter devant son interlocutrice, la forçant à s'immobiliser.

« - Dites-moi ! répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- John est mort, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Non ! s'écria Holmes d'un ton qui se voulait sûr de lui.

- Je suis désolée. Il nous a quittés voilà près de deux mois. J'allais le voir régulièrement, je le voyais décliner peu à peu. La rigueur des travaux forcés, les privations… tout cela a eu un effet dévastateur sur lui. Par l'entremise de son avocat j'ai tout tenté pour le faire libérer, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Il est mort, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

- C'est… Non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux le croire. Je me suis battu pour lui pendant ces deux années. Je n'ai eu de cesse de lutter pour survivre, m'en sortir et pouvoir enfin le retrouver. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Il ne m'aurait pas abandonné. »

Sa voix se brisa tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Mary le regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de tendresse. Elle aurait dû haïr cet homme de toutes les fibres de son corps. Après tout, après avoir ravi sa place dans le cœur de son époux, il n'avait même pas eu la décence de rester suffisamment discret pour que tout demeure entre eux. Cet homme diminué, brisé qu'elle avait en face d'elle était totalement responsable de leur présente situation, c'était lui qui avait envoyé John vers sa propre mort aussi sûrement que le juge qui avait prononcé la sentence. Et pourtant elle lui avait déjà pardonné, parce qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était finalement coupable que d'avoir aimé John autant qu'elle-même l'avait aimé. A présent elle se sentait le devoir de lui venir en aide, de tenter de le faire à tout le moins, comme son entourage l'avait fait pour elle lorsque le deuil l'avait frappée.

« - Il ne vous a jamais abandonné, dit-elle alors. C'est probablement ce qui l'a tué davantage que tout ce qu'il a eu à subir là-bas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, seulement trois jours avant, il n'a pas cessé de parler de vous. Il m'aimait, de cela j'en suis certaine, mais je sais aussi que jamais il ne m'a aimée autant qu'il vous aimait. Vous pouvez comprendre combien cela me fait mal de l'admettre je suppose, mais vous devez le savoir. Il vous a aimé, désiré, jusqu'à la fin et ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Jamais. Il se savait tout autant responsable que vous de ce qui vous arrivait. »

Sherlock encaissa tout le discours la tête haute, malgré son désespoir, malgré sa gêne d'avoir trahi cette femme. Mais lorsqu'elle se tut, il eut l'impression que ses forces l'avaient comme abandonné. Baissant les yeux il s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant.

« - John, murmura-t-il, ne s'adressant à personne en particuliers sinon à cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé. John. Pas lui. Ce devait être moi. J'étais celui qui devait tout perdre. Ce n'était de toute façon pas grand-chose. Lui…

- Lui avait tout, confirma tristement Mary. Un mariage, une situation, une réputation. Il avait le plus à perdre.

- Alors que moi, fou que j'étais, et reconnu comme tel depuis tellement longtemps déjà, je n'avais que lui. Je n'ai plus rien désormais. Je… je suis mort, acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

- Non mon ami, vous êtes vivant. Tout comme moi. Et pour lui nous nous devons de continuer. Parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Mais moi je ne le veux pas. »

S'approchant de lui, Mary le secoua par les épaules de toute la force dont elle était capable.

« - Réagissez ! Si j'ai pu vous pardonner de me l'avoir pris, si j'ai pu lui pardonner de m'avoir abandonnée par trois fois, alors vous pourrez lui pardonner vous aussi. Et vous trouverez la force de vivre. Et de vous souvenir de lui. Toujours. Parce qu'il le mérite. Il ne mérite certainement pas en revanche que vous jouiez les martyrs.

- J'ai toujours joué les martyrs, dit Holmes en esquissant un sourire piteux. Et lui mieux que quiconque le savait. Aussi cela n'à plus la même saveur s'il n'est plus là pour me le reprocher.

- Je sais, je me fais régulièrement ce genre de réflexions pour tout un tas d'aspects de ma vie quotidienne. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire en hochant la tête. Leur amour respectif pour John les avait séparés, à présent sa mort parvenait à les rapprocher. Probablement parce qu'ils souffraient autant l'un que l'autre et que se disputer n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de sens dans ces circonstances.

« - Il vous aimait malgré les circonstances, s'exclama soudainement Holmes. Un jour je lui ai demandé de vous quitter, parce que c'était trop dur de le partager ainsi, mais il a refusé. Il ne voulait pas vous perdre. Je sais que devoir perpétuellement se partager entre nous deux lui en coûtait énormément, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre l'un de nous.

- Merci monsieur Holmes, sourit Mary en le serrant un instant dans ses bras. Je m'en doutais… mais vous l'entendre le dire est important.

- Où est-il enterré ? demanda subitement Holmes, passant brutalement du coq à l'âne à présent que cette conversation prenait un ton trop personnel.

- Au cimetière de Brompton, répondit Mary, manifestement heureuse elle aussi de pouvoir changer de sujet. Auprès de sa famille et de l'enfant que nous avons perdu. »

Holmes hocha la tête. Il se représentait parfaitement l'endroit en question pour y être allé un fois. Des années plus tôt, presque dans une autre vie, John était parvenu à le convaincre de l'accompagner sur les tombes de ses parents et celle de son fils un jour de la Toussait.

« - Je vais aller le voir, conclu-t-il avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

- Attendez ! Avant j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Entrez, installez-vous dans le salon pendant que je vais les chercher. »

Holmes la suivi des yeux avec curiosité tandis qu'elle gravissait les escaliers menant à l'étage, mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Cette maison lui rappelait trop John or il se sentait bien incapable pour l'instant d'affronter ces souvenirs. Il resta donc immobile dans l'entrée, priant pour pouvoir s'en aller, s'éloigner le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible.

Après quelques minutes, Mary redescendit, tenant à la main un paquet de lettres élégamment retenue par un ruban rouge.

« - Elles étaient parmi les affaires de mon mari qu'on m'a remises en même temps que le corps. Elles vous sont toutes adressées. J'ai pensé que John aurait voulu que vous les ayez, je les ai donc conservées au cas où vous passeriez. Et vous voilà. »

Elle lui tendit les lettres d'une main tremblante. Sur la première enveloppe, Holmes put lire avec un pincement de cœur son simple prénom, rédigé de cette écriture fine et appliquée qu'il connaissait si bien.

« - Merci, parvint-il à articuler malgré l'émotion. Mrs. Watson, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre bienveillance, mais auriez-vous une bougie pour moi ? »

Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, la jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea silencieusement vers ce salon que Sherlock exécrait à redécouvrir.

Peu après, lettres et chandelle bien à l'abri dans la poche de son manteau, Holmes quitta la petite maison pour affronter à nouveau la nuit froide.

ooOoo

Dans le cimetière, heureusement désert et silencieux à cette heure-là, Holmes s'arrêta d'abord devant les tombes qu'il connaissait déjà. Toute la famille Watson reposait ici depuis plusieurs générations, ainsi au moins John n'était pas seul. Maigre consolation, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien au regard de la situation. Posant les yeux sur la tombe de John Jr., il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Tous ces évènements étaient encore tellement présents dans son esprit. Peut-être parce que c'était à ce moment-là que sa vie avait changé.

Sherlock aimait John depuis… toujours était un terme un peu trop romantique pour lui, alors disons qu'il l'aimait pratiquement depuis leur rencontre. Mais John semblait ne pas vouloir de lui. Homme à femmes, il se contentait de cette solide amitié qu'ils étaient parvenus à construire avec le temps. Et puis il avait rencontré Mary. Holmes, conscient qu'il risquait de perdre définitivement son ami et par là même toutes ses chances de faire de lui plus qu'un ami justement, avait difficilement accepté le mariage dont il avait été question très rapidement. Puis la grossesse inévitable de Mary avait été un autre coup dur. Pour lui cela ne faisait pas un pli, une fois John père de famille il ne lui faudrait qu'un instant pour le sortir définitivement de sa vie. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, la naissance John Adam Watson. Quelques heures seulement après le grand évènement, un John hystérique était entré dans la chambre de son ami pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Sherlock ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et ne s'était lui-même jamais senti aussi malheureux. Les deux hommes avaient alors passé une bonne partie de la nuit à boire. L'un pour célébrer ce nouveau bonheur, l'autre pour noyer son chagrin.

Et puis trois jours plus tard ce fut un Watson défait qui passa cette fois la porte du petit salon où Holmes déprimait sec. Le nourrisson était mort, sans que personne n'en comprenne la raison, et certainement pas son père. Cette nuit-là tout avait changé. Holmes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si sa haine envers ce petit être innocent n'était pas ce qui l'avait tué, avait tant bien que mal tenté de consoler son ami. Puis, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse par la suite s'expliquer le pourquoi de comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés au lit à faire l'amour avec toute la force de leur désespoir. Sherlock avait ensuite craint que cela n'avait été qu'un acte isolé, la seule façon qu'avait trouvé John pour oublier un temps sa peine. Mais le médecin était revenu régulièrement à la charge. Chaque fois qu'il était trop fatigué de consoler Mary, il allait chez Holmes pour y trouver justement ce que sa femme n'était plus capable de lui offrir.

Et peu à peu, une fois le besoin physique soulagé, alors que la tristesse s'effaçait doucement, l'amour était finalement apparu dans le cœur de Watson.

Leur histoire avait commencé de façon dramatique, normal donc qu'il se termine également tragiquement. Ainsi la boucle était bouclée. Cruelle ironie.

Souriant tristement à cette idée, Sherlock inspira profondément et tourna enfin la tête vers la tombe de son amour.

« - John, murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux déjà le brûlaient. »

Une pierre tombale banale pour une tombe tout aussi banale. Et pourtant là, en dessous, se trouvait un homme loin d'être banal. Et le cœur de Holmes était enterré avec à n'en pas douter.

Allumant de ses mains tremblantes la bougie qu'il avait eue la présence d'esprit de demander à Mary, il dirigea la faible source de lumière vers le bloc de pierre, y déchiffrant ce qui y était gravé. Pas grand-chose à la vérité. Un nom, deux dates, une simplicité qui aurait forcément plu à Watson. Mary n'avait même eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas y avoir fait inscrire un message pompeux dans le style « A mon mari adoré ». Comme si elle reconnaissait et acceptait jusqu'au bout que John n'avait pas été uniquement son époux.

Avec émotion, Holmes, se laissa tomber à genoux et promena ses doigts fins sur la pierre froide.

« - Je vous aime tant John. »

Restant un moment silencieux, s'efforçant au mieux de ne pas se laisser submerger parce que s'il avait une certitude à cet instant c'était bien que Watson n'aurait pas voulu le voir ainsi, il ferma les yeux, assailli à chaque fois par les images de John. Les yeux de John. Le sourire de John. Les mains de John. Et son corps. Et sa peau. Tous ces détails qui avaient fait leur vie à deux et toutes ces choses qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit. A cet instant, Holmes n'était même pas sûr de lui avoir dit un jour qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait plus aucune certitude, si ce n'était sa souffrance, si ce n'était son désespoir.

Se rappelant subitement l'existence de ces lettres, de ces mots que Watson lui avait adressés malgré sa vulnérabilité, il s'assit dans une position à peu près confortable et récupéra le paquet d'enveloppes dans sa poche. Immédiatement son corps fut traversé de frissons incontrôlables tandis qu'il promenait un doigt hésitant sur l'écriture de Watson. Se forçant à respirer calmement, il détacha le nœud du ruban qui réunissait les lettres et ouvrit précautionneusement la première, prenant tout son temps comme s'il craignait d'y effacer les traces de son compagnon. Enfin, il déplia la feuille.

_2__nd__ november 1897_

_Sherlock mon aimé_

_Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais vous faire parvenir cette missive, mais qu'importe. Le simple fait de vous écrire, de coucher ces mots sur le papier, me soulage déjà._

_Voilà seulement trois jours que je suis ici, loin de vous, et seul votre souvenir me permet de me lever le matin. Je ne vous parlerai nullement de mes conditions de vie, conscient qu'elles sont les mêmes pour vous. Non, le plus grand problème c'est votre absence. Tellement grand qu'il me paraît insurmontable. Alors je me répète inlassablement ce que vous me disiez, deux ans seront vite passés, même si cela me semble plutôt être une éternité._

_Lorsque la nuit me surprend, bien qu'épuisé physiquement au-delà de toute limite, je ne parviens à trouver le sommeil, comme si je ressentais ce manque de vous jusque dans ma chair. Alors je pense à vous, comme je le fais à chaque seconde au demeurant, et à tout ce qui nous a conduis ici. Coupable. Ce mot tourne sans fin dans ma tête. Coupable, mais de quoi ? De vous avoir aimé ? De vous aimer encore de chaque fibre de mon corps meurtri ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens à voir où est le crime. Vous aimer est probablement ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur. Etre aimé de vous a été la consécration de ma vie. Pour ces raisons je ne me sens ni coupable ni honteux et estime avoir ma conscience pour moi. Ce qui rend notre séparation plus injuste encore. Mon seul crime est d'avoir été infidèle à mon épouse or de cela j'ai obtenu le pardon. La seule personne qui avait le droit de nous en vouloir, de nous juger, est celle-là même qui ne nous reproche rien. Quelle ironie !_

_Je prends donc cette peine pour ce qu'elle est, une injustice, une insulte, et ne peux que prier de très vite vous retrouver. Je vous aime tant._

_Votre dévoué_

_John. _

Essuyant ses yeux baignés de larmes d'un geste lent, Holmes détailla soigneusement l'écriture, qui devenait de plus en plus tremblante, jusqu'à être presque illisible à la fin, démontrant l'état de détresse de son auteur. Pour la toute première fois, Holmes réalisait que l'enfer qui avait été le sien durant son propre emprisonnement n'était rien à côté de celui qu'avait vécu John. Son compagnon était quelqu'un de si sensible, si doux, qu'une telle expérience n'avait pu être sans conséquence sur lui. Sherlock, beaucoup plus fort, capable de s'évader dans son monde intérieur, comme il le faisait si souvent par le passé, était armé pour faire face. Pas John. John n'était pas fait pour cela. John était fait pour la douceur, la tendresse. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait, exactement ce que Sherlock lui avait donné si longtemps avant de lui être arraché aussi cruellement que soudainement, comme bien trop d'autres choses.

Parfaitement conscient que ce serait dur, mais également qu'il le lui devait, Holmes ouvrit la seconde enveloppe et reprit sa lecture, laissant régulièrement échapper un soupir de désespoir. Comme il le remarqua bien vite à mesure qu'il passait de lettre en lettre, Watson avait surtout passé tout ce temps à écrire pour lui faire part de ses pensées. Il n'abordait jamais les sévices qu'il avait sans nul doute subis, en cela Holmes reconnaissait parfaitement son côté pudique. Son cœur s'en serra douloureusement. C'était dur de voir ainsi par des mots simples toute la portée de cet amour qui les avait unis.

Et ainsi Holmes arriva au bout de sa lecture. Alors qu'il reposait la dernière lettre sur la tombe, quelque chose le perturbait tout particulièrement. Si John ne pouvait évidemment pas aborder le sujet sa mort très certainement imminente, lui en revanche aurait dû ressentir cela en lisant. Or il n'avait rien vu qui laissait deviner l'issue fatale. Piètre détective qu'il faisait. A croire que la prison avait eu davantage d'emprise sur lui qu'il ne l'avait craint jusque-là. Elle l'avait détruit jusqu'au bout. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'aurait pas à en souffrir bien longtemps de toute façon.

Tandis qu'un vent glacé se levait, emportant une à une les lettres derniers vestiges de Watson, éteignant du même coup la flamme vacillante de sa bougies, Holmes, plongé dans l'obscurité, s'allongea contre la tombe et ferme les yeux en frissonnant. Un petit sourire mélancolique naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait, avant de se laisser sombrer, au nouveau scandale qui ferait à n'en pas douter la une des journaux après qu'on eut découvert son corps sans vie auprès de son amant. Ainsi n'auraient pas gagné ceux que l'ont croit.

THE END.


End file.
